wet dreams
by a good idea
Summary: Ron was so jealous of Harry that Hermione broke up with him and he started to have wet dreams about her


Ron and Hermione started dating a couple of days ago and Ron was really in love with her, he spent all the time he could with Hermione and he never wanted to let her go. One day Ron was arriving to the breakfast table and Hermione was there with Harry.

-What were you guys talking about? – Ron ask sitting on the table

-Ho…nothing – Hermione answer it

-Come on baby, tell me

-It's our thing, you know? – Hermione tried to explain

-Hermione…I tell you everything. Why can't you tell me this?

-It's really a thing just ours

-Okay…if you don't want to tell me… - Ron got up and lost quickly his appetite

In the first period they were going to have Potions and Ron was the last one to get downstairs. Hermione and Harry were talking in a corner, when Hermione saw him she went straight to his direction to talk to him about that morning

-Ron, look, I'm sorry but we…

-Forget about it – Ron said with a smile – it was nothing, you are allowed to keep secrets

-Ho god! Thanks, what a relief – she breathe

Snape opened the door and the students stars entering, Ron told Hermione to start going without him

-You stay away from her – Ron threaten Harry while garbing him by his shirt

-W-What?

-I don't like you to so close and having secrets. So stay away from her!

Ron got in and Harry just stay there, a little scared and a little confuse

In that night (Ron wasn't talking to Harry and Harry wasn't with the mood either) Hermione went talking with Ron, but he fought that she wanted to make out so, it was a real deception for him

-Ron, you…ha…did you…talk with Harry today?

-Why?

-Because…he told me that…

-Look, don't believe in anything he says. He's lying, he just want to…

-You told him to stay away from me? – she interrupted him

-Well…I…yes but…

-But what?

-I…I don't really like you too together…it makes me – he whispered – jealous

-Hoo…don't be…you know I like you

Ron smiled but he still didn't trust Harry completely

In the next day Ron saw Hermione and Harry together again, whispering, and he didn't like a bit of that, so he threaten Harry again. Hermione was getting sick of Ron behavior and decided to have a serious talk with him, after a few hour of discussion Hermione found out that Ron love her too much and it was better if they just break up, Ron was devastated, miserable, heartbroken, he felt like someone stab him in the heart and it didn't stop bleeding. In the next days Ron tried not to think about Hermione (but it was hard because she was so beautiful) and he didn't even look to Harry, he just spent his days with his brothers. Ginny was always trying to make him feel better and forget about Hermione, but it was very hard. In one night of rain Ron went to bed sooner that everyone else. Hermione enter the room, they were alone, Ron was under the blankets and Hermione got on top of him, she start kissing his neck and…when Ron woke up he realized that he had wet his bed, everyone was asleep so it was perfect to clean his little "mess", he couldn't fell asleep so he got up and went drink a glass of water, he looked to the window and saw the Quidditch field, he remember the times that he and Hermione were laying there, kissing and laughing. He almost cried but he was going to be strong

In the next morning it was really hard for Ron to get up because he didn't sleep well last night, always thinking about Hermione. He arrived to the breakfast table where Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting and he decided to go sit with them. It was an awkward silence when he set next to Ginny and in front of Harry and Hermione

-Sleep well? – Ginny broke the ice

-Yes – Ron didn't wanted Hermione to know that he had a rough night

When Harry and Hermione got out of the table Ron told Ginny every part of his night

-OMG! That's bad…so what are you going to do?

-I don't know…I just know that I don't want Hermione to know

Ron went to Divination and set as far as he could of Harry. As usual Ron was almost falling asleep in that class, until the door opened and Hermione enter, she excuse herself to professor Trelawney and went into Ron's direction and kiss him hard with her tough, everyone was looking until…he wake up again and realized that he was again in his bed, in the middle of the night and wet. He was getting really sick of those dreams and Ginny (his current counselor) didn't knew what to do eater.

Ron was always throw the corridor, alone, when Hermione showed up and pulled him to the Room of Requirement where it was a couples bed. "It's a dream" he fought "why couldn't this bee real? Why doesn't she do this in real life?" she pushed him to the bed and toke off her robe and Ron notice that she had a pink lingerie (his favorite), she got on top of him, kissing him and that seemed so real but he know that any moment he was going to wake up and had to clean his bed. After a while Ron finally ask

-Is this a dream?

-No – Hermione answer while kissing him

-W-Wait…what? – he got up and set in the bed with Hermione next to him, rubbing his arm

-Ginny talk to me, don't get mad with her, she just wanted to help. I…I've been missing you and…when she told me that I just…I fought that…

Ron shut her up with his lips and they spent the night in the Room of Requirement


End file.
